Estúpido
by galaxydragon
Summary: Dicen que el amor nos vuelve tontos. Hiccup se considera un estúpido, pero un estúpido enamorado. Tener un sueño y en este creer que no lo es, para luego despertar y darte cuenta que estas equivocado por el lado que le busques, es muy... frustrante.


**Estúpido**

**Capitulo 1**

La vista era magnifica. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar su abdomen, sus pechos, y más importante, su rostro. Esos labios que había probado una vez y no había soltado más. Y sus ojos! Esos ojos que parecían un mar profundo o un cielo en el cual podría alzarse como lo hacía junto a su dragón cada mañana.

La chica hacia movimientos circulares con sus caderas, provocando un lento roce entre ambos, justo en la parte de sus anatomías donde se concentraban sus sentidos, haciendo escapar un suspiro de la boca del muchacho.

Lentamente ubico sus manos sobre los muslos de la chica, posicionados a los costados de su cuerpo, masajeando desde la rodilla y subiendo hasta su cadera para detener el vaivén. Pero ella deseaba seguir provocando a su novio, por lo que empezó a masajear su estomago y enganchando sus pulgares en la tela de su polera fue descubriendo poco a poco su torso.

Se agacho lentamente mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, haciéndolos parecer más rojos que de costumbre. Cuando llego abajo comenzó a pasar delicadamente la punta de su lengua, desde su ombligo hasta donde alcanzaba todavía la polera. Al llegar a este punto fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes que no perdían cada detalle que se presentaba ante ellos.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en el rostro de la chica mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico para sacar nuevamente su lengua y pasarla por los bordes de sus labios.

El chico, un poco cabreado por este juego, trato de alcanzar la lengua con su boca y poder disfrutar de su sabor, pero la chica hábilmente se alejó, volviendo a su posición anterior atrapando las manos de su amante, que aun continuaban en sus muslos , además de dar inicio nuevamente a su movimiento de caderas.

Una serie de gemidos ahogados salieron de la boca del que estaba abajo. En el estado en que estaba ella tenía más fuerza que él. Los músculos que había adquirido en cinco años no valían nada cuando estaba ante ella. Todo parecía un maldito sueño. Era mejor que las fantasías que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Lentamente fue posicionándose un poco más atrás, sobre los muslos de él, para a continuación con una mano desamarrar los nudos del pantalón, que estaba más que tirante, y llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando sentía que ya estaba introduciendo su delicada mano bajo la prenda y que iba a morir…..despertó.

Más bien, lo despertaron.

Un estruendo se escucho en la puerta de su habitación y una voz grave que ya conocía:

-Hiccup! Hijo despierta, tenemos que hablar.-Estoico habló, más bien grito, provocando que Hiccup saltara de la cama y al tratar de ponerse de pie se enredara con las mantas y con él cayera los cuadernos y el libro de dragones.

-Auch! Eee. …si…lo que digas…voy!-no lo entendía, hace un momento tenia a Astrid con él y ahora estaba….tirado en el piso, sin camisa, con mantas y libros enredados…y un pantalón muy apretado.

No sabía que iba a pasar. Uno de estos días se iba a volver loco o por culpa de su padre o de Astrid. Probablemente por culpa de esta última.

Se levanto para luego tomar las cosas que habían caído. La noche anterior se quedo redactando nuevos datos en el libro de dragones quedándose dormido con este encima, lo que podría explicar lo real que se sintió su sueño. El libro más importante en Berk había logrado tal tamaño en los últimos años que pesaba lo mismo que un niño pequeño. Aunque dormido se podría confundir con tener un dragón encima, o mejor….a tu novia.

Se sentía estúpido. Tener una fantasía y en esta creer que no lo es, para luego despertar y darte cuenta que estas equivocado por el lado que le busques, es muy frustrante.

Se acerco a la ventana para refrescarse y bajar su frustración. Bajando la colina pudo observar como ya todos los habitantes realizaban sus deberes. Pudo captar algunos gritos, probablemente de los gemelos, algunos dragones comiendo en las estaciones de pescado y a lo lejos vio a su querida rubia.

De nada sirvió la brisa fría de la mañana que le abrazo la piel. Su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar apenas divisó esos mechones dorados, y los recuerdos de sus sueños se agolparon.

Cinco años de noviazgo. Bueno alrededor de tres de forma oficial, ya que le tomo dos alcanzar el valor para pedírselo de forma oficial. Sí, era estúpido, de amor, pero estúpido ¿Habían tenido sus momentos? Por supuesto, tanto él como ella eran adolecentes con hormonas revoloteando y todo, además de ser vikingos, personas fieras, y con las emociones a flor de piel, pero nunca habían llegado al todo por el todo.

Retiro su mirada de la rubia para dirigirla a su escritorio. En el cajón de este se encontraba una cajita que él mismo había tallado. Llevaba allí alrededor de un mes. La idea un año. El sentimiento…veinte años.

Sip, definitivamente era un estúpido enamorado.

….-…

**Si bueno he llegado con una nueva historia después de como un año, dado que no encontraba inspiración, pero bueeeeno.**

**Como todos saben se acerca el estreno de HTTYD2 y todos están ansiosos y viendo tanto video, canciones, imágenes, spoiler, etc, etc me dije: "Tengo, NO, debo escribir algo!", asi que aquí estamos :B. Esta semana termine mis certámenes y aprovechando que era fin de semana largo (largo entre comillas porque tenía clases el viernes y no fuí.a todo esto feliz dia del trabajador (atrasado) a todos los fans que trabajan y escriben!) escribí este pequeño capitulo, pero prometo continuarlo con uno o dos capítulos más. Y obviamente terminar lo inconcluso les guste el capitulo y cualquier duda reclamo o sugerencia dejen un rewiew. Nos leemos, saludos. ****  
**


End file.
